


Па-де-де

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, Cats, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Брок любит балет...
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Па-де-де

**Author's Note:**

> Является логическим продолжением фанфика "Котики", но может читаться как самостоятельная история.

Котики не танцуют балет. Они вообще не танцуют — это Брок уяснил давно и прочно. Грациозные поганцы вообще-то любят быть в центре внимания, но плясать под чужую дудку? Вот уж нет.

А Броку нравится Чайковский. «Лебединое озеро», «Щелкунчик», «Спящая красавица». Он как-то парней из «Страйка» заставил на спор танцевать маленьких лебедей в пачках и берцах. Ничего так получилось. Брок даже почти не ржал. Над техникой поработать — и вообще хорошо будет.

Тони же к классике равнодушен. Нет, знает, понимает, может достать любые билеты, лично знаком с Мацуевым, Циммерманом и Аргерих, но... Балетное трико отказался надевать наотрез. С такой задницей это, кстати, просто преступление. Брок ему так и сказал. После умасливания и наглаживаний по-всякому. Но Тони уперся, словно не котик, а баран. Будто Брок ему не дома в спальне, а на сцене Ковент-Гардена пройтись предложил. Или в Метрополитен Опера. В общем, поругались как кошка с собакой. В первый раз, кстати.

Броку это, если честно, обидно. Ведь не из пустой блажи, а ради эстетического наслаждения. Он Тони, между прочим, ни в чем не отказывает. Хочет, чтобы Брок в коже и цепях, с пробкой в заду, с клеткой на члене и на коленях перед Тони? Пожалуйста, хотя это такое клише. Или трахаться в ритме AC/DC под «Shoot to Thrill»? Легко, только смазку успевай подавать. А Тони какое-то сраное па-де-де изобразить жалко.  
И все почему? Из-за гребаного папеньки, Говарда, чтоб он в гробу четыре раза перевернулся. Ибо старый мудак в свое время заявил Тони, занимавшемуся балетом и подававшему большие надежды, что все танцоры — пидоры, его единственный сын — никогда, и никакие уговоры и слезы Марии не помогли. 

И ладно, с Тони они помирились практически сразу. Крепкий трах укрепляет не только брак. И даже Говарда Брок мог бы однажды понять и простить. Его отец тоже не подарок, дрючил так, что Брок до сих пор вздрагивает, как вспомнит весь этот этикет и прочую муру.

Но вот в чем заковыка: он видел семейную хронику Старков. ДЖАРВИС, дружище, подогнал. И теперь ни спать, ни есть нормально не выходит. Даже оргазм — и тот с запозданием. Потому что Тони там хоть и кроха совсем, но, безусловно, талант. Второй Нежинский. Хотя нет, тот плохо кончил. Скорее, Баланчин или Барышников. А может, Брок совсем со своей любовью крышей поехал, объективность потерял? Но и растяжка, и прыжок у Тони были просто феноменальные. Он и сейчас тянется по-всякому — будь здоров, в кровати иной раз в такой вензель завяжется — любо-дорого смотреть, и двигается, как и полагается котику, легко и грациозно, но Броку хочется другого. 

Иногда даже снится: Тони в облегающем черном, на ногах — пуанты с красными лентами, алый мазок на талии и в промежности, звучит что-то из дивертисмента «Щелкунчика», например, танец пастушка и двух пастушек, и Тони исполняет grand pas de chat, или, если по-простому, «кошачьи па». Ну или пуассоны в диагонали кабриолей. Как Барышников во втором акте «Жизели» в вариации Альбрехта.

То, как двигаются мускулы, как тянет Тони носок, как взлетают гибкие руки — все это наполняет рот Брока слюной, желанием немедленно уткнуться в пах своенравному коту и лизать и сосать с утробным рычанием, пока в ответ только всхлипы и жалобное «мяу» за миг до оргазма. Немудрено, что от таких снов Брок просыпается абсолютно озверевшим, и Тони потом полдня ругается на сбитый график, демонстративно нося с собой подушку. Только сытый, довольный вид абсолютно не вяжется с нарочитыми жалобами на наглых псов.

Это, хитрый взгляд Романовой и ремонт в репетиционном зале, который внезапно затеял Тони. И та коробка, с призывно шуршащей тонкой папиросной бумагой внутри, которую, как думает Тони, не видел Брок. 

Потому что котики терпеть не могут, когда им указывают что делать. Но совсем не против порадовать тех, кто рядом, выбирая именно тот миг, когда это нужнее всего. 

Так что, может быть, не все потеряно. Может, Брок и дождется домашнего па-де-де. Главное — верить. И не спугнуть.


End file.
